Como os seres humanos sao despreziveis
by AkiraModoki
Summary: boom , onde esta o povo ? porque Konan está estressada ? porque deidara é tão estúpido ? porque tobi fez aquilo ? fanfic sem noção , estranha , eu faço uma melhor , juro x.x
1. Chapter 1

Bom essa fic e meio retardada igual a autora ú.u

Ta falando ai de um troço que o tobi faz , mas como essa bosta ta uma bosta depois que a berry tomar vergonha na cara eu posso até colocar a fic verdadeira ú.u

então nao reclameem :D

e eu prometo um LEMON de verdade isso e so uma distração

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Um belo dia no covil da akatsuki ..

Pein e konan foram às compras

Itachi e kisame foram a terapia de casal xD

Zetsu foi se regar ú.u

Tobi foi com o orochimaru brincar de amarelinha

Kakusu e Hidan foram pro pute** XD

Enquanto Sasori e Deidara ficaram laa õ/

Deidara : -deitado na cama fazendo bombinhas explodindo o guarda-roupas-

Sasori : -no banheiro passando viag**-

Deidara : vem looogooo sasorii ò.\)

Sasori : -pula na cama- vai rolar ? ;D

Deidara : claro meu pinoquinho n.n

Sasori : ¬¬

Deidara : oqe ? ó.ò

Sasori : esquece –'

Deidara : -começa-

Sasori : -continua-

( eu sei que você não entendeu nada xD )

Pein : -chuta a porta-

Konan : você precisava fazer isso ? ¬¬

Pein : como tu pode gastar R$700,59 em compras mulhér ? Ò0Ó9

Konan : você que fez as comprar louco o.o

Pein : er ... não importa ú:ú

Konan : há , eu mereço ¬¬

Pein : cadê o povo ? ¬:¬

Grilinhos : cri cri cri cri ...

Pein : -bate naquele negocio chinês –

Cigarras : tu tu há há bu bu ( ã ? )

Pein : FILHOS DE UMA PUTA VENHAM AQUI

-silencio-

Konan : .-.

Pein : DESGRAÇAAADOS

?? : -aparece so metade do rosto na escada e sai correndo-

Pein : -vai atrás-

Konan : -segue-

Pein : deidara ? ¬:¬

Deidara : sim ? n.\) –de roupão-

Pein : o que você tava fazendo ? ¬:¬

Deidara : nada , un n.\) –suado-

Pein : cadê o sasori ?

Deidara ta tomando banho,un n.\)

Pein : -cheira deidara- você passou o perfume da konan ? ô.õ

Deidara : não , o sabonete ... ops ;x

Pein : você ta molhado o.o

Deidara : é eu tava tomando banho ,un –com medo de ele descubri-

Pein : com o sasori xD

Deidara : e daí ? un

Pein : cadê o resto do povo ?

-porta se abrindo-

?? : Viiu ? você tem que dar mais tempo pra mim ú.u

Pein konan e deidara : -olham-

Kisame : ta bom itachi ç.ç

Itachi : e parar de olhar pros outros homens ç/.\ç

Kisame : e você tem que parar de comer peixe

Itachi : parar de te comer ? xD

Kisame : não ¬¬

Itachi : então taa ú/.\u

Pein : cadê o zetsu ?

Zetsu : ate que emfim cortei os galhos ruins n.**n**

Pein : Zetsu cadê o tobi ?

Zetsu : aponta pra janela

Pein : -olhando pra janela o tobi pulando amarelinha com 'cobrinhas' e o orochimaru olhando pra bunda do tobi –

Konan : xD safado

Pein : ¬:¬

Tobi : tobi ta cansado i.x

Orochimaru : aiai :D

Konan : xD

Orochimaru : que foi ?

Konan : nada ... –morre de gargalhadas – xD

Orochimaru : ¬¬

-a porta se abre de novo-

Todos : -olham-

Kakusu : xD e a parte que ela rodo no ferro ?

Hidan : a melhor foi quando a gente dançou la xD

Kakuso : você é uma boa puta ;D

Hidan : ¬¬

Todos : o.o

Pein : ta bom , venham ajudar a levar as compras ! kakusu e hidan peguem os pesados

Kakusu e Hidan : a nem ... ¬¬

Pein : Konan vá pegando as coisas de higiene e guarde nos banheiros

Konan : taa bom ¬¬

Pein : Deidara e Sasori vão levar as coisas frágeis , como os ovos xD

Deidara e Sasori : engraçadinho ¬¬

Pein : Orochimaru vá levar a lingüiça xD

Orochimaru : sorte sua que eu gosto ¬¬

Todos : xD

Pein : Itachi e kisame levem os peixes

Itachi : ta bom

Kisame : eu não vou levar os peixes Y0Y

Pein : ¬¬

Itachi : eu levo kisa-chan #/o\#

Kisame : eu levo o que ?

Itachi : pode levar os temperos n/.\n

Kisame : ebaaa \o/

Pein : Tobi leve as sobremesas

-silencio-

Pein : tobii ? o.o

-silencio-

Pein : GENTE CADE O TOBI ?

Todos la em cima : TOOBII :OO

Pein : -sobe la em cima e vê o tobi se marturba***-

Konan : x.x

Tobi : o que foi ? ç.x

Konan : eco ele ta se masturba***

Hidan : xD

Pein : porque você ta fazendo isso ? x.x

Tobi : porque madara is a sexy boy ;D

Pein : mas porque não faz com uma pessoa como todo mundo ? x.x

Tobi : porque ninguém quer o tobi T-X

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CONTINUAA ( bwahahahaha )

Gostoou ? OBRIGADAAA \o/

mande review

nao gostoou ? OBRIGADAA \o/

mande review

\o/


	2. Chapter 2

Uma Nova Criança

Um péssimo dia no covil da akatsuki ...

Tobi : tobi ficou constrangido com aquilo ó.x

Zetsu : ú.**u**

Tobi : tobi queria fazer com alguma pessoa ó.x

Zetsu : ô.**õ**

Tobi : que tal tobi e zetsu fazerem ? ;D

Zetsu : na hora \o/ **nãããoo **Y**oY**

Aí eles foram no banheiro fazer leco leco no fubeco ú.u

Konan estava fazendo o jantar , batatas em origami :D com o formato de cada um

Konan : ú.u –cozinhando-

Kisame : ó.ò

Konan : ¬¬

Kisame : tem peixe ? ó.ò

Konan : não ¬¬

Kisame : ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa \o/ -sai-

Konan : ú.u

Kakusu : ó.ò

Konan : la vem .. que é urubu ? ¬¬

Kakusu : Quanto dinheiro você gastou com isso ? ó.ò

Konan : R$4,00 , pra que ? ¬¬

Kakusu : sobrou troco ? $.$

Konan : sobrou ¬¬

Kakusu : posso pegaar ? #.#

Konan : pega ¬¬

Kakuso : ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ºOº -sai-

Konan : ¬¬

Deidara : baaang baaang baaang n.\) – cantando-

Konan : ¬¬

Deidara : tem yakult e um chinelo ? n.\)

Konan : tem , mas pra que o chinelo ? ô.õ

Deidara : é pra matar os lactobacilos vivos uai ú.\) –sai-

Konan : ¬¬

L : ó.ò

Konan : o que é ... O.O'

L : você gastou todo açúcar ? ó.ò –com o dedo na boca-

Konan : NÃO MAIS SAI DAQUI VOCE E UM INTRUSO POLICIAA PEGA LADRÃÃO Ò0Ó99

L : ¬¬ mas eu to de folga de acordo com a fanfic da kell chan ú.u

Konan : cala a boca intrusoo ò.ó9

L : -vai embora-

Konan : ú.u

Ryuk : e as maçãs ? ºOº

Konan : ¬¬ -aponta o dedo pra porta com o braço esticado , como se tivesse mandando ele ir embora-

Ryuk : ç.ç –sai-

Konan : ¬¬

Sasori : ó.ò

Konan : affeee o que é ? ¬¬

Sasori : porque você ta usando colher de pau / madeira ?

Konan : ¬¬ - taca a colher na cara dele e pega uma de ferro-

Sasori : n.n –sai-

Konan : ¬¬

Pein : ó:ò

Konan : OQUE É ? ÒwÓ –com a boca espumando com o vírus da raiva-

Pein : cadê aqueles granulados de bolinha prateados pra colocar em bolo ? ó:ò

Konan : ta no armário , pra que você quer ? ¬¬

Pein : e que o kakusu não quer comprar mais piercings pra mim ç:ç

Konan : ¬¬ , eco

Pein : problema meu ú:u –sai-

Konan : ú.u – desenhando nas batatas-

Itachi : ó/.\ò

Konan : que é ? ¬¬

Itachi : eu sou tão sozinho ... ç/.\ç

Konan : sai daqui ú.u

Itachi : -sai chorando-

Konan : Finalmente terminei n.n –coloca nos pratos e coloca em uma bandeja e segura com as duas mãos e anda em direção à sala-

Todos : - em uma rodinha cochichando-

Konan : ¬¬

Na rodinha do cochicho ... 

Pein : a konan ta muito estressada , eu to com medo dela

Kakusu : Eu acho que ela ganhou na loteria $.$ , so que agora ela não gosta mais de pobre ç.ç

Konan : eu acho que não é isso :D

Todos : é ú.u .... O.O'

Konan : n.n

Todos : AAAAAAAA SAII DAQUII O QUE VOCE TA FAZENDO AQUII Ç.Ç –assustados-

Tobi : o que a konan ta fazendo aqui ?

Konan : cagando ¬¬

Tobi : eco , konan is a porca girl x.x

Konan : é pig coisa burra ú.u

Tobi : tanto faz , tobi gosta assim ú.x

Pein : Konanzinha ... –puxa ela pro canto-

Todos : -ouvindo –

Pein : porque você ta taaaao estressadinha hoje ? n:n –com medo-

Konan : olhem pra minha barriga inúteis ú.u

Todos : -olham-

Deidara : ela engordou x.x

Konan : não , otário , EU TO GRÁVIDA ò.Ó9

Todos : :O –desmaiam-

Sasori : quem é o pai ?

Tobi : -destraído- lalalaalalaaaalalalaa n.x

Pein : lógico que eu ;D

Konan : não ú.u

Pein : OQEEEEEEEE? VOCE ME TRAIU ? Ç:Ç

Konan : não ú.u

Pein : ô:õ

Deidara : faz quanto tempo que você ta grávida ?

Konan : nove meses ú.u

Todos : como nos nunca percebemos ? :O

Konan : vocês são otários ú.u

Pein : quem é o pai ? ç:ç –com inveja-

Konan : -aponta-

Todos : O TOBIIIIII ? –morrem-

Tobi : o tobi roubou os biscoitos mais o tobi tava com fomeee ç.x

Konan : não , que você é o pai da minha filha ú.u

Tobi : aah é mesmo ;D

Konan : viram ? u.u

Tobi : Tobi is a womanizer ;D ( se nao sabe o que significa olha a tradução da musica da britney spears , que é com esse nome ú.u )

Deidara : acho melhor irmos pro hospital ...

Konan : porque ?

Deidara : porque você já ta com nove meses e ...

Konan : e ... ?

Deidara : eu explodi sua bolsa e me molhei todinho agorinha x.\)

Todos : deidara seu idiota x.x

Continuaa ... 


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmenteee vou postar o episodio 3 HOHOHOHOHO' /calei

Tudo bem vamos lá pro sacrifício lol /na verdade minhas fanfics não são uma tortura muito grande né ? deve ser aquelas de 50 centavos de brigadeiro :3 -qq

___________________________________________

No hospital ...

Deidara : -em um quarto escuro junto com sasori-

Sasori º.º

Deidara : –cutucando um pote com um feto- dannaaa vem ver isso *-* , un

Sasori : cadê você ?

Deidara : perto do feto :3 , un

Sasori : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TEM UM FETO AQUI ? –medo-

Deidara : larga de ser yaoi ò.ó , mas eu gosto disso em você :9 , un

Sasori : –acende a luz-

Deidara : -com as mãos dentro das calças e olhando uma pequena escultura de gesso de um pêni*

Sasori : O.O

Deidara : - tira a mão – ops ^-^ , un

Sasori : vamos fazer um filhinho ? ;3

Deidara : siiiiim ºOº -pra cima de sasori-

________________________________________________-

enquanto isso na sala de parto ...

Konan : -segurando a mão do Pein- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ò0Ó/

Pein : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Parteira : relaaaaxa , e faça força

Pein : COMO EU VOU RELAXAR ? , E SE EU FIZER FORÇA EU CAGO AQUI MESMO Ò0Ó9

Parteira : eu estava falando com a moça ¬¬

Pein : ata :$

Konan : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ò0Ó

Tobi : -do outro lado da konan segurando a mão dela – so mais um pouquinho , tobi já ta vendo a cabeça *-x

Konan : PÁRA DE OLHAR PRA MINHA XERECA Ò0Ó99

Tobi : O.O , parei

Konan : ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG Ò0Ó9

Parteira : -tira um bebê da buc*** da Konan – prontinho ^-^ /eu sou delicada ..

Konan : ºOº quando chegar em casa essa criança apanha por ter me torturado

Tobi : que horror konan ç.x

Konan : tabom i.i

Pein : -sendo levado em uma maca para um quarto-

Hidan : -para de olhar pra parte intima da konan – onde estão levando o pein ? O.O

Medico¹ : Vamos levar ele pra ser desecado ;D

Todos : O.O

Médico² : para de palhaçada ¬¬ , vamos levar ele pra uma sala , ele desmaiou , que baitola –'

Zetsu : - falando com uma planta – vem sempre aqui ? ;D

Kisame : ¬¬ -vira- -olha pra um aquário e fala com um peixinho- vem sempre aqui ? ;D

Sasori e Deidara : ^-^ eai oque perdemos ?

Hidan : a buceta da Konan ser arrombada e sair uma coisa gigante de la de dentro , foi massa :D

Deidara : que horror o.o ,un

Konan : ora seu ... Ò0Ó9 –corre atrás de hidan e da uma surra nele-

Hidan : para por favor , por Jashin-sama ç.ç

??? : Pra vocês não terem trabalho eu vou adiantar as coisas por aqui e colocar a berry ado-

Hidan : quem é berry ? :D

Konan : Minha filha ¬¬

Hidan : você tem uma filha ? o.o

Konan : acabei de parir , inútil ú.u

Hidan : nem sabia :O

??? : posso terminar ? ¬¬

Todos : pode ._.

Zetsu : não , a plantinha aqui ta me dando mole ;D

Hidan : -chega perto da planta e tira ela da raiz e joga no lixo -

Zetsu : YoY –corre-

??? : ram ram u.u , eu vou acelerar as coisas aqui e vou fazer a berry ficar adolescente rapidamente , pra fuder com a vida de vocês ;D

Tobi : mas quem é você ? tobi acha que já viu você em algum lugar ... ô.x

Deidara : ºOº Réri Potér

Pein : *O* me da um autográfe

Konan : aprenda a escrever autógrafo primeiro ¬¬

Pein : eu sei escrever , essa autora idiota que não sabe

Autora : -anda normalmente olhando pra baixo , levanta o braço , e dá um soco na cara do pein , e sai-

Pein : ç:ç

Harry Potter : calem a boca Ò0Ó

Todos : o.o

Harry potter : hunf , vingardiumleviouça –balançando a varinha-

Hidan : eai réri , cadê a "Avó da morte"

Harry : é voldemort ¬¬ , e assista meus filmes pra poder saber u.u

Hidan : eu não , vocês ficam segurando um pau de 30 cm pra poder bater siririca , e você ainda dá em cima do roni

Harry : o.o , tchau –some-

Berry : weeee *-* -deitada no colo da Konan –

Konan : -olha pra berry – :)

Berry : -cresce num passe de mágica , apesar do que a merdinha do feitiço harry potter ter sido falado errado-

Berry : oiq povo :3

Todos : :O

Berry : porque tão me olhando com essa cara de cu , parece que eu fiz uma macumba ou to gostando daquelas 'musicas' de 'funk'

Konan : não ^^

Depois de um tempo , na akatsuki ....

Autora falando pra você que ta lendo com cara de cu : e é nessa hora que eu junto minha fanfic com a da berry :x /eu não tenho criatividade

Konan : agora venha conhecer pessoalmente seus tios ou .. sei lá u.u

Berry: Brutamontes com cara de tubarão!ºoº

Kisame: O meu nome e Kisame! ¬¬

Deidara : Você se lembra de mim, un #-\)

Berry: Seu FDP, energúmeno, idiota, otario, pretensioso, vaga-bundo, cara de %¨$# mal lavada! Eu te mato!! -começa a enforcar o Deidara-

Deidara : OMG, acho que ela lembra, un Xo\)

Berry: Morra seu desgraçado!

Konan: -Segurando a Berry- Que isso minha filha o.o

Berry: Foi esse FDP, energúmeno, idiota, otario, pretensioso, vaga-bundo, cara de %¨$# mal lavada, que matou o meu Gaara!

Konan: Ah ta explicado!

-Deidara foge-

Berry: Volta aqui! Ò.Ó9

Konan: Eh pra sua informação a culpa não foi dele, ele só ficou encarregado de trazer o Jinchuuriki ate aqui! Sem falar que o Gaara ainda ta vivo não tem razão pra odiar agente! (Falou como mãe agora)

Berry: Ta legal!

Sasori : Caramba Konan essa e mesmo sua filha!

Berry: Uê tu não tava morto? Ó.Ò

Sasori : E quinhentos reais a cada ressuscitado! ¬¬

Berry: Eu heim, quer dizer que ta todo mundo vivo? Ó.Ò

Sasori : Porque tu achas que seus pais estão vivos? Ú.ú

Berry: Ah ta, como e seu nome mesmo?

Sasori: Akasuna no Sasori 8D

Berry: humm... Eh o cara de pirulito de Laranja?! Quem é?

Tobi : Você ofendeu o Tobi ç-X

Berry: Tobi? Tobi era o nome do meu cachorro, antes de eu matar ele

Sasori: Por que você matou seu cachorro??

Berry: Eu tava com sede horas, precisava de sangue! U~u

Todos: O.O

Tobi: Ela matou o cachorrinho com o nome do Tobi T.X

Berry: Não chora, olha se isso ira te fizeres sentir melhor eu amo Pirulito de Laranja!

Konan: Mas foi do nosso cachorro que o Tobi tirou esse nome!

Berry: Como assim? o.Õ

Konan: Horas porque "Tobi" também e uma identidade secreta!

Berry: Eh como e o nome dele verdadeiro!

Konan: E Madara! \^^/

Berry: Não pode ser porque Madara é o nome do meu Pai!

Konan: Então!

Berry: Mas você disse que meu pai que fundou a Akatsuki.

Konan: Então!

Berry: Mas esse retardado não pode ter fundado a Akatsuki nem ser o meu pai! Ò.Ó9

Konan: Mas ele e é, quer ver! Tobi tira a mascara!

Tobi: -Tira a Mascara/ Status Madara On- Quem e retardado aqui?!

Berry: E num e que ele e o Madara, mesmo! :x

Madara/Tobi: Respeite-me EU SOU O SEU PAI.

Berry: Ta-ta bom papai!-Morrendo de medo- º-º

Tobi: -Coloca a Mascara/ Status Madara Off- Tobi is a God Boy, e tem uma filha, Weee \^-X/ vou comer gelatina de morango com flocos de chocolate *-x

Berry: Eu preciso de um calmante! Em 16anos nunca vi uma coisa tão maluca como essa!

Konan: Mas antes vamos conhecer os outros Akatsukis! Desçam aqui meus Bebes! \o/

Todos: Mas o que ta acontecendo aqui?? Quem e essa? O.õ –idiotas sem memória –

Konan: -Fingindo que não ouve- Bem meu amor esse de cabelos prateados e o Hidan, ele e bem parecido com você; Esse todo costurado de mascara e o Kakuzo ele faz par com o Hidan; Esse bicolor e o Zetsu ele tem duas personalidades; E esse Punk cheio de persings maluco e o Pain nosso líder!

Berry: Mas se foi o Tobi que fundou, porque ele e que não e o líder?

Tobi: Porque ficaria obvio horas! U.x

Berry: (Que gentinha mais estranha)

Zetsu: Ótimo Konan, agora quem e ela? u.**u fala logo!**

Konan : eu pari ela hoje ¬¬ , você não viu porque estava dando em cima de uma plantinha

Zetsu : é mesmo :D

Berry: PUTA QUE PARIOOOOO!

Hidan: Uhules \õ/ Ela e das minhas

Kakuzo: ¬¬ quieto Hidan!

Berry: Por Jashin-sama...

Hidan: Louvado seja Jashin-sama! \o/

Kakuzo: -tapa no Hidan- Sem aglomerações! ¬¬

Konan: Berry?Você é da religião de Jashin? O.O

Berry: Você não pensou que eu fosse evangélica, né? u.u

Hidan: Konan e Tobi vocês fizeram uma filha muito bem feita! 8B

Deidara: -escondido em algum lugar- Eu concordo, mas ela que me matar, un! T-\)

Berry: Deidara pode sair de onde você estiver não to mais com raiva de você! Ú.Ù

Deidara: -reaparece de uma lata de lixo explodindo- Uffa que alivio!

Berry: Tu tava lá dentro o tempo inteiro? ¬¬

Deidara: Era o único lugar que ninguém ia pensar em procurar, un.-\)

Sasori: A lata de lixo é o lugar mais obvio!! ¬¬

Deidara: Então, ele é um legar tão obvio que ninguém iria procurar nele, un XD

Todos: ¬¬

Berry: Vocês são muito estranhos, e eu achando que todos eram mal-humorados, assassinos a sangue frio e completamente obcecados por morte!

Pain: Não exagera o Tobi não mata uma mosca

Berry: Então porque ele ta na Akatsuki

Tobi: Porque foi Tobi que fundou a Akatsuki u.u

Berry: Mas o Tobi não mata nem uma mosca como ele criou uma organização de criminosos Rank S?¬¬

Tobi: Porque Tobi tava sem nada pra fazer, ai Tobi tava assistindo **Death Note** e teve a idéia de criar uma organização malvada! \^-X/ Porque Tobi gosta muito do Raito! Tobi quer ser um Deus igual ao Raito BWHAHAHAHAHAHA :D

Berry: O.O Dattebayo!

Konan: Não liga pra ele não, de vez em quando ele e assim mesmo! ¬¬

Autora : gente , eu to confundindo os leitores :D

Todos : novidade ¬¬

Autora : um dia eu ainda mato vocês ç.ç –foge-

Konan : então ... vamos comemorar ? vamos jogar boliche \o/

Tobi : Tobi ama boliche *oX

Berry : o.o

Kakusu : não tenho dinheiro u.u

Itachi : eu pago pra você n/.\n

Kakusu : não precisa , pode me dar o dinheiro :D

Itachi : ¬/.\¬

Kakusu : :D

Itachi : ¬/.\¬

Kakusu : :D

Itachi : ¬/.\¬

Kakusu : :D

Itachi : ¬/.\¬

Kakusu : :D

Autora :CHEGA MERDA Ò.Ó

Itachi : você que ta usando o ctrl v + ctrl c u/.\u

Autora : tanto faz u.u –foge ²-

Konan : vamos \o/

Continua ....

Ta olha so eu fiz uma pequena merdinha nessa fanfic , como eu não estava com a original em minhas mãos , eu fiz uma mistureba aí , eu estava sem nada pra fazer e pensei em escrever ela , depois de um ano , e como eu não consegui falar com minha amiga ( a menina que inventou a berry ) eu não pude colocar o fim original , então , eu peguei um pedaço da fanfic dela :B e colei aí /eu sou cara de pau *--*

Então .. pra falar verdade Berry existe mesmo \^-^/

.net/u/1696090/Akayuki-chan /eu amo fazer propragandas :D

Gostaram ? mande review ,

Não gostaram ? enfia o dedo no seu cu \o/

Brincadeira :x , pode mandar review , mas se quiser enfiar o dedo no seu cu , também pode :x

E as carinhas personalizadas eu não fiz porque eu tava com preguiça , é claro , 3:00 da manha eu vou fazer carinha ? ¬¬ ainda mais com os vizinho na maior festa tocando funk , que horror fala serio que sem cultura /saí do assunto ¬¬

Bom é isso :3

Beijos me liga me come e desliga ;*


End file.
